Traditional semiconductor packaging typically involves die attach processes and wire bonding processes. Advanced semiconductor packaging technologies (e.g., flip chip bonding, thereto-compression bonding, etc.) technologies are gaining more traction in this industry. For example, in thermo-compression bonding, heat and pressure are used to form a plurality of interconnections between semiconductor elements.
While advanced packaging technologies are increasingly utilized there are many limitations in these technologies including, for example, limitations related to the relative infancy of some advanced packaging technologies. Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved systems for, and methods of, bonding semiconductor elements together.